heaven_besiegedfandomcom-20200216-history
God's Throne
The Throne of Heaven is the focus of the game. Heaven must defend it, Hell must destroy it. If it is destroyed, Hell wins. It possesses an Immortal shield, and thus only takes 50 damage per hit while the shield is up. It is hotkeyed to 4 at the start of the game for all Heaven players. It has a Scan sweeper, which is used to detect invisible Hell heroes. The Throne of Heaven has limited energy and takes a little while to charge back up again. Do not waste scans unless it is vital to ganking, or to kill Berith or a burrowed unit. Scans should be saved for the chance at killing a hero of insuring the viability of a successful gank. Defending Strategies After the Benediction has fallen, the Throne is open to attack. Basic strategies to defend it is to hold your ground around the hero heals. The close proximity of the the heal makes it a very defendable position paired with the ledge to the left or right. The mechanical and organic heals are close by as well to help Heaven's forces recover. To help your position, a small group of units should go around and clear the creep between Hell's forces and their gates. This will slow them down when traveling back and forth and will take away vision in the area. Ganking is a strategy that can be used here but should only be used if there is one prime evil left and that they can be disposed of quickly. Asmodeus's forces can easily defend against ganks and can take out a large chunk of Heaven's forces should they go down. Prime targets during this stage should be Hell Fires and Beelzebub. Asmo's tanks can slowly move forward and push you away from heals. Beelzebub is crucial to Hell's rushes if Heaven still has a bulk of their army. Be wary, when the timer gets low, Hell will most probably try to rush in with elites. Heaven must be wary of banelings and watch and rushes of fallen. A bad movement can easily get you surrounded and destroyed. If you have been pushed back to the main platform of the Throne, you must be careful about your unit placement. There is not very much room for many units on the platform and it is crucial that longer ranged units are in the back. The close proximity of units is dangerous to banelings. Banelings need to be focused down first as they can swiftly take out an army. Near the end of the game, sacrifices will have to be made. If you can buy a little bit of time by suiciding you hero, it is worth it if God arrives. When God arrives, he comes with Ophans that can help defend the throne. If your hero can buy a few precious seconds for God to arrive, it is worth it for your team. Zadkiel! Zadkiel is very important during this phase of the game as he can slow down hell by destroying nydus worms and pushing back creep. Zadkiel needs to focus on getting any ungaurded worms as well as tanks. Tanks are a top priority for Zad and need to be taken out.